A Question Can Change Everything
by lolacola27
Summary: Alice Cullen is a Harvard Graduate , expecting to start relaxing after seven years of studying to become a lawyer. That changes when her best friend has been murdered, leaving her four year old daughter in Alice's care. Can Alice and Jasper get this little girl to open up to them, and learn to become parents along the way?


**Alice's POV**

Hello! My name is Alice Cullen. I'm a Harvard Graduate with a degree in lawyering and I'm 25 years old. My boyfriend, Jasper Hale is a year older and also has a degree in lawyering. I just graduated from Harvard and ready to enjoy my summer after seven years of getting barely any sleep from writing essays, and studying. I was also on the schools sailing team and that's where I met Jasper two years ago, towards the end of his final year and the end of my sixth year.

_Flashback_

My sailing buddy, Cora, and I decided to go sailing on a very windy Saturday night. We leaned far to the right to turn that way and the wind was coming from the left, causing our sailboat to tip over. As I popped up from the water, a hand was already waiting to help me into their sail.

"Hi, I'm Jasper Hale." Jasper introduced himself, handing me a towel. "Alice Cullen." I said back and shoot his waiting hand. He was tall, muscular, and with a head of blonde curls **(A/N: Like in New Moon). **We started dating that summer, and it made it even better that we only lived about 10 minutes from each other.

_End of flashback_

I live in Forks, Washington with my adoptive parents and brothers. I always felt kind of the odd one because my parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, had two twin sons, Edward and Emmett who are two years older than me, and then they adopted me when I was four. High School was hell because no boys were even allowed to look at me and when they did, my brothers made sure it never happened again.

I did have two best friends in High School, Rosalie King and Bella Swan. Now Rosalie's married to Emmett and has a six year old son, Jack and a five year old daughter, Lillian. Bella and Edward are getting married in three months and have a four year old daughter, Renesmee. Bella and Rosalie are the same age as me.

Right now, I'm sitting in my parents living room with Jasper, my parents, my brothers and sister in laws. My nephew and nieces are at day care.

"Our little Ally's a lawyer now." Emmett pretended to wipe away and fake tear. I grabbed a pillow off the ground and threw it at him. "I can't believe Lily and Ness are starting kindergarden this year..." Bella said.

Nessie turns five on September 10th and school starts September 1st, 2012 so even though Nessie won't be quite five, they made an exception since her birthday is only nine days off.

"It's shocking, it really is." Rosalie said, a little upset that her kids are growing up so fast. A knock came to the door and Esme got up to answer it. Esme lead her to the living room and everyone turned to stare at the lady. "Have a seat, please. " Esme insisted to the lady. The lady took a seat on the love seat and Esme returned to her seat next to Carlisle and Carlisle wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"Hello, my name is Abigail and I'm here today to speak with Miss. Alice Cullen." I gave her a small wave and said, "I'm Alice."

"Hello dear, I regret to inform you that your best friend, Gina Longwell, has died three days ago due to the murder by her own boyfriend." I gasped and tears started to form in my eyes and Jasper grabbed my hand.

"What about Malaika? (Ma-like-uh)" I asked. "That's what I'm here about. Gina said in her will that if she were to pass away while Mallee was still a child, to leave her to her best friend Alice. We researched and couldn't find any relatives of Mallee. Her dad is on the loose and we feel that we must hide Mallee soon or else he could come and take her." She finished. I just stared at her wide eye.

"Miss. Cullen, I know this is a HUGE responsibility and it's understandable if you say no." Abigail told me. "Will she be put into an adoption center otherwise?" Esme asked and when Abigail responded yes, you could see the hurt on Esme's face.

"Ye- yes I'll take her in..." I whispered. I could feel everyone staring at me now.

"Mallee is over in Port Angeles's adoption center and I know you probably don't have any little girl things yet so how about if it's 12:30 p.m. right now, you come to the adoption center at 6 p.m. to get Mallee?" Abigail suggested. I nodded my head in agreement and Bella, Esme, Rosalie and I headed out to go buy Mallee clothes, a bed, etc. First we went to Target to pick up a car seat, one for my car and one for Jasper's.

The we headed over to Ikea to pick out bed frames, decorations, and a bed spread. I got out my iPhone and texted Jasper to go buy a lilac purple paint for Mallee's room. Mallee's room is upstairs in our house and since Jazz and I's room is on the main floor, I hope she doesn't get scared being the only one on the top floor.

We got Mallee and dark brown wood bed frame that had a back board and it's twin sized, a dark brown dresser to go with it, a white rug with lilac purple polka dots, a bed spread set that the blanket is white and lilac purple striped, with a lace fringe. The sheets are white with small lilac purple outlines of butters flies. The bedskirt's just white and has ruffles. We also bought her window curtains. Next we headed to the mall to buy her clothes.

Rosalie and I will probably buy over $1000 worth of clothes for Mallee. Bella and Esme went out to buy Mallee a doll house, barbies, stuffed animals, etc so she can feel more comfortable in the house. We bought tons of matching tops and skirts, at least twenty dresses, 16 different pairs of shoes, tons of tights, 22 pairs of jeans and shorts, and tons of hair accessories such as bows and flowers.

After meeting back up with girls, we loaded everything up into the two cars and thankfully we brought two cars because we even had to pile things onto our laps because we had no room otherwise.

We spent four hours shopping and the boys had the room finally painted but of course it takes at least 24 hours for it to be fully dry so we will have her sleep in the spare bedroom.

By the time we got back to my parents house, it was already 4:30 and if it takes an hour to get there, I have a half hour before I head out again.

"Ally-Cat, do you want your dad and I to come with?" Esme asked. "No, it's okay. But thanks, Mom." I said and she hugged me. After a half hour of freaking out, Jasper and I headed to his car since he already installed the car seat. He pulled out of the driveway and off we went to Los Angeles.

The drive up there, you could Jasper was also nervous. "I have no clue how she's going to be." I broke the silence. "Her mom just died and her dad's on the loose." I sighed heavily, throwing my head back on the head rest.

"Try to be happy. If she senses are uneasiness, it will make things a whole lot more hectic." Jasper said, grabbing my hand.

"Thanks, Jazz." I said and lent over to kiss his cheek. He smiled at that. After an hour of drive, we reached the adoption center. I took a deep breath before getting out of the car and the both of us made our way to the inside.

"How may I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked. "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen and I'm here about Malaika..." I never was told Mallee's last name.

"Ahh yes." The desk lady said. She pushed a button on her phone and she said, "Miss. Alice Cullen is here." Right then, Abigail walked out.

"Good to see you again! Please sit in the waiting room and fill out these papers." Abigail lead us to the waiting room and Jasper sat next to me in the waiting room and we looked through the papers together.

"Okay." I said out loud. "Parent/Guardian name(s)." I filled in Alice Cullen in the first blank and Jasper Hale in the one below it. "Jazz, are you okay with having responsibility of her?" I asked and Jazz nodded his head. After signing in at least 20 more spots and filling out boxes, it was finally Jazz's turn to sign below the 20 spots I did and fill out boxes about his work, income, and all the other stuff.

"Oh and we learned that Mallee saw he father murder her mother and she's completely shut down. She won't eat, and she won't speak. I recommend checking on her at least once in the middle of the night because she has tried to escape before." Abigail informed us.

Jazz and I looked at each other and we showed the expression that this wasn't going to be easy. Abigail went to retrieve Mallee while Jazz and I just sat there in silence. I'm not regretting adopting Mallee, it's just everything is happening all at once.

Mallee came out, her skin was the color of a chocolate shake, a light brown color. She has almost elbow length un-controlable strawberry blonde hair.

She's wearing a light blue shirt with a pink and white butterfly on it, tan shorts, and pink high tops. She was clinging to a rabbit stuffed animal that looked very used and it was missing one eye.

"Mallee, this is your new mommy and daddy. There going to take you home and tak-" Before Abigail could finish, Mallee took off running down the hall. Abigail went running after her and the desk lady came up.

"You can head to your car, we'll get her." We walked to our cars and Jazz and I got in Jazz's car. Five minutes later the car door behind me opened and hysterical, screaming little girl was placed into the car seat and strapped in.

"Mallee, everything's going to be alright." I said while looking in the rearview mirror at her. That didn't help anything.

After about a half hour of hysterical crying, she finally fell asleep. Jazz and I took a sigh of relief. We reached our house around eight p.m. and Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle were waiting for us inside. Jazz grabbed a sleeping Mallee out of the back and carried her on his hip while her head rested on his shoulder. I grabbed her backpack that only had about two shirts, three shorts and a pair of flip flops. She also has her bunny in her arms. I have a feeling that's the only thing to calm her down.

I entered the house first and everyone stared at us. Jazz handed me Mallee and I took her up to the spare bedroom. I gently tucked her in. I quietly shut the door and made my way down the stairs and to the living room.

"How was it?" Rosalie asked. "She cried half the way home." I said, sighing and falling onto the couch. "According to Abigail, she won't eat or speak. She saw her dad murder her mom so she's completely shut down." Jazz told everyone.

"That poor little girl!" Esme gasped. "Your going to have a hell of a time, that's for sure." Emmett snickered while Rosalie and Bella smacked his arm. "What?" Emmett yelled. "Emmett James, I swear to God I will kill you if Mallee wakes up!" I hissed through my teeth. "Sorry, sis." Emmett apologized sarcastically.

My family left a bit after we talked. Jasper and I headed off to bed even though it was only around nine o'clock. I propped my pillows up and turned on the TV after I changed into pajamas, took my makeup off, and brushed my teeth. Jazz slid into bed next to me and propped his pillows up to watch TV with me.

"I'll check on her tonight." Jazz offered. I gave him and 'thank you' kiss and continued to watch the news. Jazz and I both drifted off to sleep an hour later. It's funny how life can change in a matter of a question.

**Please review!**


End file.
